


Sweet as Candy, Cold as Ice

by Its_Bee_Winchester



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But only a little, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Sans Toriel and Frisk are mentioned??, go forth and enjoy it, like as a family, this is literally just useless cold papyton fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Bee_Winchester/pseuds/Its_Bee_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating is one of the few things Mettaton cannot do. Papyrus is determined to change that. He is, after all, a great teacher.</p>
<p>also this is a stupid title im sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Candy, Cold as Ice

"Well, Paps, darling, where shall we go for our date today?" Mettaton asked, his voice as slick and metallically sweet as ever despite the rush of excitement he felt in his chest. He examined his well manicured, artificial nails, as if there was any possibility of them being less than perfect, while he waited for Papyrus' inevitable reply. Papyrus always chose his home when it was his turn to pick the date.

 

Not that Mettaton minded - he enjoyed cuddling up under a blanket and watching himself on TV as much as the next robotic diva. And even if Papyrus wasn't the softest partner he'd had, he was certainly enthusiastic. It really was rather cute.

 

"Well, actually -" Papyrus startled Mettaton out of his little reverie - "I was thinking we could go ice skating. Sans and I know this great little pond outside of Snowdin, it would - er, I mean, it's very romantic. Not that me and Sans are, you know, um -"

 

"Of course not, sweetheart," Metatton cut him off smoothly. "I don't know, though, I'm afraid Alphys didn't program me with any ice skating abilities."

 

"I can help you!" Papyrus clasped his hands together under his chin and bounced excitedly. "I've been skating since I was just a little baby bones, and I taught Frisk - well, Sans and I did - and -"

 

"I just wouldn't want anyone to see me do something clumsy." Metatton tried to keep his voice smooth.

 

"I assure you, I am a great teacher. I am the Great Papyrus, after all." The skeleton puffed out his chest a little as he spoke. "It's a lot like dancing, just - well, slidier. I'm sure you'll be good at it."

 

"I don't know," Mettaton touched two fingers to the side of his chin in a carefully choreographed show of consideration. The idea of Papyrus guiding him, his long fingers gripping Mettaton's hip and clasping his hand like old fashioned waltzing dancers pleased him, but - he shook himself out of the daydream. What if the paparazzi found them? Visions of tabloids full of pictures of himself on his backside on some backwoods pond replaced those of his boyfriend teaching him to skate.

 

"Come on, Metta, it'll be fun, I promise," Papyrus begged, taking his hands. "No one else knows about this pond except Sans, Toriel, and Frisk, and you know none of them will tell the presses if you fall. Please, Metta?"

 

The skeleton's expression reminded Mettaton vaguely of a child asking for candy. Though they were almost the same height, Papyrus' knees were bent so he was gazing up at Mettaton  pleadingly.

 

"Alright. Only for you," Mettaton gave in, cupping Papyrus' face in his hand and thumbing his cheekbone. "As long as you promise no one else will be there to laugh at me."

 

oOo

 

Mettaton shivered as they made the trek to the pond, but it was mostly for show. Like any electronic, his body worked better in cold than it did in heat, so the shivering was more a way to get his boyfriend to dote on him than anything else.

 

Fortunately, doting was one of the things Papyrus did best. Though he was naive, Papyrus was desperate to be a good boyfriend, and part of that meant doing his best to make sure Mettaton was as comfortable as possible whenever they were together. Mettaton had had a difficult time grasping this concept himself at first. He was so used to being doted upon by his fans and his entourage -  but he was gradually getting the hang of it. Mettaton cringed inwardly when he thought of how forward he'd been when they first started dating. It was really no wonder Sans had always been scowling at him from corners! Papyrus was not Alphys, however similar some of their body language seemed at first glance, and Mettaton had learned it the hard way.

 

When they finally got to the pond, Papyrus spread his arms wide and looked at Mettaton expectantly.

 

"Is it not a beautifully romantic spot?" Papyrus asked, his eyes still fixed on Mettaton's. "The dating rulebook says to always bring your date to beautiful and romantic spots, so they feel special and appreciated."

 

Mettaton had to grin at his boyfriend's proud recitation from that silly old book. "It's perfect, Paps."

 

Papyrus blushed before composing himself. “O-of course it is! How could I, the great Papyrus, think of a date that was anything less?”

 

Mettaton lifted his hand to his mouth for a charming, practiced giggle, but he could feel the fans in his belly start to whirr. Excitement always caused his circuitry to overheat a little, and apparently the crisp Snowdin air wasn’t doing much to stop it. Mettaton crossed his fingers and hoped Papyrus didn’t hear them.

 

“Well,” he said, a bit too loudly. “Are you ready to teach me how to skate?”

 

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my whole life,” Papyrus answered, his tone sincere. They strapped on their skates and in an instant Papyrus was up and on the ice. He spun in graceful figure eights in front of Mettaton, a proud smile never leaving his face. The robot was still sitting on the ground, legs splayed uncharacteristically clumsily in front of him, when Papyrus reached out a hand to help him up. “Come on, then, Metta. We’ve got things to learn!”

 

Cautiously, Mettaton allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He teetered for a moment at the edge of the pond before Papyrus gave his hand a sharp tug and he found himself sliding forward. He squeezed Papyrus’ hands tightly, looking at the skeleton in mild panic.

 

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re doing great,” Papyrus reassured him. His feet were moving in symmetrical, waving lines, in and out, in and out. It was rather mesmerising. “It’s already been more than seven seconds and you haven’t fallen yet. I told you you’d be a natural!”

 

Mettaton snorted. “Yeah, wow, seven whole seconds. Go me.”

 

“That’s the spirit!” Papyrus either didn’t perceive the sarcasm dripping from the robot’s voice or he chose to ignore it. “Now why don’t you try picking up one of your feet and stepping forward? Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall.”

“I don’t know, Paps, I feel awfully unsteady…” Mettaton faltered. He was still clutching Papyrus’ hands even though the skeleton had stopped pulling him forward.

 

“We will make a bet, then. If I let you fall, I, Papyrus, shall grant you a kiss. I mean - if you’d like one, that is.”

 

“You know I always want your kisses, darling,” Mettaton assured him.

 

“Well, I’ll give you one now, then,” Papyrus declared. “If you fall you can have another.”

 

Papyrus pulled Mettaton close, clumsily, and gently pressed a kiss onto Mettaton’s lips. It was always so innocent with Papyrus - yet somehow it set Mettaton’s fans whirring frantically. He held the skeleton close for a second, smiling in the way he knew made his fans scream, before letting him pull away. Papyrus’ cheekbones were flushed pinker than anyone who didn’t have any blood’s ever ought to be after such a chaste little kiss.

 

“Well, come on then,” Papyrus urged. They were an arm’s length apart now, their hands still firmly clasped. “You can do it.”

 

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Mettaton huffed. He lifted one foot cautiously, wobbled for a split second, and put it down again, millimeters from where it had been before.

 

“Alright, now the other one,” Papyrus said helpfully.

 

“I know how to walk, Paps.” Mettaton sounded almost snippy. “You’re absolutely sure no one can see me?”

 

“No one is here but us, Metta. The only person who can see you is me, and you know I think you’re be-beautiful.” The last word seemed to trip over itself in Papyrus’ throat, but Mettaton smiled anyways.

 

Slowly, Mettaton managed to close the gap between them, taking tiny, nervous steps and muttering to himself about how he was built to be  _graceful,_ dammit, until his chest was flush with the skeleton’s and his arms were locked securely around him.

 

“There, that wasn’t so bad, huh?” Papyrus said, patting Mettaton’s chest. “But, uh, you’re kind of crushing my ribs. Alphys sure built you strong, didn’t she.”

 

Embarrassed, Metatton quickly pulled away. His eyes widened and he let out a positively mortifying squawk as he felt his precarious balance leave him, and he made a frantic grab for Papyrus’ hand. The two of them tumbled to the ice in a tangle of limbs, and Mettaton felt panic rising in his chest. This was a most… ungraceful way to behave. His manager would never allow it. He shuddered to think of what the paparazzi would have to say.

 

But - what was that - Papyrus was laughing!

 

The skeleton had already pulled himself up behind Mettaton, and he was propped up on his hands with his legs stretched out in front of him like someone relaxing on a beach, his head thrown back in laughter.

 

“You promised not to let me fall!” Mettaton whined, his perfect face crumpling into a pout.

 

“I didn’t expect you to do  _that._ ” Papyrus was still chuckling.

 

“Do what, slip?” Mettaton rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his knees, trying to look annoyed, but he found himself laughing along with Papyrus.

 

“Well, it looked more like you, uh, hurled yourself to the ground, but,” Papyrus paused, eyeing the kneeling robot doubtfully. “Alright, whatever you say, Mettaton.”

 

“I would never do something so unrefined as  _hurl myself to the ground_ ,” Mettaton managed, between giggles. He took a moment to control himself before scooting closer to his boyfriend on all fours. “However, I believe I won a bet.”

 

Mettaton’s lips were cold as ice from the wintry air, but Papyrus didn’t care. He was still giggling as he allowed his boyfriend to cup his head in his hands, pressing kiss after freezing kiss upon him. Each one, to Papyrus, was as sweet as candy, and as valuable as any treasure the world could offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy I did not mean for this to happen I swore I was done with fanfiction but here I am. If you have an idea you want written hmu my tumblr is underwhale.tumblr.com  
> or just comment it I don't care


End file.
